Reality Spur
by Chibi Fox Hat
Summary: This is the sequel to Broken Aftermath. It takes place four years after the events of BA. Full summary inside. HIATUS!
1. Treading Through Pieces of Glass

**Here is the first chapter of Reality Spur, the Sequel to Broken Aftermath. This takes place six years after the events of BtCSPW and four after Broken Aftermath. You might want to read thos first.**

**Disclaimer: Jay Stephens owns the Secret Saturdays and its characters. I however own the plot and the OC's that go with it. I will nom your face off if you steal what is rightuflly mine. Thank you.**

**Summary:**

**Zak, Zak whatever his last name is. Is the leader of a no named gang of people refered to as 'misfits' by those who've ever known them. Three of them he's known for what seems like his whole life, since his memories of any family other than them have been whiped clean.**

**When he notices a familiar white haired woman, why can't he get the feeling that he knows her out of his head? At the moment however he has more important thngs to worry about, like feeding his expanding crew. The life of a theif has never been easy, and with this white haired woman and her crazy family tailing them now and again, it just made things worse.  
**

_/"A plan never survives contact with an enemy." Quote/ _

1-Treading through Pieces of Glass

Her silver locks flowed around her face in the breeze as she gazed upon the horizon. They'd infiltrated Weird World almost four years ago. _Zak would be seventeen now…_ She thought sadly, her arms folded in front of her chest. They'd found nothing. No sign of life anywhere.

After all they had done, drug themselves out of the wreckage of their Air Ship, got to Argost's mansion infiltrated, and for what? A dead end.

Her brow furrowed as she tried to fight back tears. A dead end! Her fist connected with a rock nearby, cracking sounded from the appendage. Wonderful, she'd broken it; again.

They'd stopped in Venice, Italy, a local Cryptid had been causing trouble for the residents and it was up to them to relocate the frightened creature. _Zak would have loved this Cryptid._ She thought as she sighed, fighting back the tears that wanted to tear their way through her barrier of emotion.

She'd almost become hysterical as she sobbed when they couldn't find the children, she'd wanted to find Argost as well so she could destroy that freak of nature, but the man was nowhere to be found. It was as if no one had been there for years. The place was in shambles, things torn up beyond even the ability to imagine what they'd been, even a few doors were torn from their hinges.

Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon were helping Doc at the moment, in fact Drew herself was on post. She was to capture the Cryptid when those four had flushed it out. Though it'd been thirty minutes since the mission had started, of course things had a way of changing plans.

Her body tensed when something appeared from the corner of her eye, it wasn't the Cryptid she'd expected to see. Her eyes widened and she had to turn and look at what it was with both eyes, just to make sure she wasn't imagining it.

Zak, it was him. She stood up immediately, the chair flipping backwards at her sudden movement, she hadn't bothered to scoot it back. She wanted desperately to call out, but what if it wasn't him?

But, but it looked so much like him! She concluded her breathing becoming unsettled. Black and white locks of spiky hair, tanned skin, and if that didn't seal the deal, the sapphire orbs he rested at something just past her did.

He was tall, and lean. But he didn't look sickly, like he wasn't eating or anything, if anything he looked well fed. He seemed to be calculating something within his head as his eyes just missed her, but had that hard look in them.

Before she could do much of anything else, she heard Doc call out to her, "Drew the Cryptid!" It took all of five seconds for that message to register in her mind, but it was enough. That amount of time was all it took for the Cryptid to go pounding past her.

She watched as Zak took notice of the creature, cobalt orbs relaxing as they settled on it, the boy ducked down just as the Cryptid flew over his head. She watched in shock as he flipped out a gun, a gun! Her boy was packing heat? Took aim and fired, the Cryptid falling to the earth upon bullet's impact.

"Nighty night," his voice had deepened significantly, she noticed even if she was at a distance. She blinked and went rushing to the 'dead' Cryptids side, even though she wanted more than anything to rush over and bear hug her baby boy.

He noticed her and he took that as a sign to get out while he could. He took off with such speed and stealth it shocked Drew, so much so she couldn't even really catch what direction the teen had went. She heard the thuds of many foot steps approaching. "Was that-" Doc didn't finish his sentence as his eyes rested the Cryptid.

For a moment it appeared as though it was nothing more than a lifeless heap. They listened as Fiskerton let out a sort of whine before garbling a few things they couldn't understand. Though they probably weren't eligible enough to understand in the first place.

But then a sign of life! The soft rising and falling of the Cryptid's chest. In fact there was nothing indicating it had ever been shot, upon further inspection on Drew's part. No bullet wound she expected to see, and no blood.

A thought crossed her mind, how had Zak gotten that kind of tech? Then a whole bunch of unfavorable scenarios played out in Drew's head. What if he was a drug dealer? That one seemed to ring out more than any others, or what if he had ties with people in the black market?

She stood and turned to her husband who she figured had been gazing at the back of her head the whole time, because when she turned his head snapped to focus on her eyes. "Was that," he began again, possibly unsure of whether or not to mention Zak. Apparently some ounce of courage flickered within the man as he finally said what was on his mind. "Was that Zak?"

"I think so," Drew's answer was bordering on a sigh. A sigh of what, she wasn't entirely sure she knew. Right now however she needed to seek comfort and so she slowly wrapped her arms around her husbands, neck burying her face between where his shoulder and neck met. It wasn't long until she felt his hands slide around her waist and pull her closer in a comforting embrace. "You think we might have finally found our boy?"

She listened as he replied with a simple grunt, his cheek resting on the top of her head as they stood there. "You going to be okay?" His voice sounded to put it simply frail, as though he couldn't believe after four years of nothing that their son could in face still be alive.

"Yeah," she murmured simply, fighting back tears. "I think I will. You?" She moved her face away from his neck, his own head rising up at her movement to look at her face. He could see tears beginning to build up within her cerulean orbs, but they were not tears of anguish, frustration, or sorrow. No, these salty trails that finally decided to break ranks and slide down her cheeks were that of hope, and joy.

_Who was that?_ He dejectedly remarked within his mind. _And why on Earth is she so familiar? _Zak reminisced in his mind. He knew her from somewhere, _somewhere_ but _where_? That question was nagging at his mind.

He jumped onto a nearby chimney and looked out upon the sweet sights of Venice, Italy. It'd been a good choice for him to rest up here for the time being.

Him and his crew were in need of new supplies and thankfully his connections still stood here. Course they never really could deny him for long. He was a smooth talker and could easily get his way out of just about any jam or seal any deal.

They never resulted to violence if they didn't get what they want, unless the other side started it, then that was just self defense.

_Of course if you goad them into it, I guess that still qualifies at 'self defense'. _Zak chuckled, though he wasn't usually the one to do anything like that. Once or twice, but it hadn't meant to get that far. That was Geoff's department when it came to goading your enemies. The boy was just a plain smart eleck. But Zak couldn't say he didn't mind having him on the crew.

A frown weaved its way onto the seventeen year old's face. There was one crew member he wasn't too sure about, Luke. The boy had just joined a few months ago and Zak couldn't say he trusted him. With how he worked the only word Zak could think of that would be kind was dirty.

His mind drifted off into more important matters, the familiar woman slowly being pushed out of the leader's mind. He had a crew to take care of, make sure they got everything they needed. And at the moment food was on that need list.

Where could they go, were no one would be suspicious of a hundred was used? Heck with how his crew ate it'd probably take at least three, especially the way Geoff ate. That boy could really pack it away, and the thing was he didn't gain anything!

He'd always be that blond haired, hazel eyed, skinny goggle wearing, almost nerdy looking boy that you wouldn't expect to have such a mouth. Man could he back up his mouth too, though Zak would never let him off on a fight alone. Unless it was one of Geoff's honor tirades or he no longer had the ability to move on his own.

Standing up and stretching for he'd been crouching to think for around thirty minutes on both the subject of the woman and food, he set off to the hideout.

Rushing forward he landed down onto the street and into a nearby alley way. Slipping past a few nasty looking thugs he knocked on a nearby door and listened as someone approached from the other side.

"The hawk screeches?" the voice he knew as Geoff's asked suspiciously. Zak almost face palmed then and there. He forgot to mention Geoff's fondness of the strangest genre of movies ever, and he'd use them at the oddest times to boot.

"When it sees Geoff's face and commits suicide?" Zak remarked leaning against the door. "Let me in." There was a long pause and then a tapping noise. Zak could just image Geoff drumming away on the other side of the door a smug look on his face followed by a witty remark.

"Is it really smart to badger the person that can keep you locked out?" Ah there it was.

"Maybe not, but I'm not one who thinks before he does," Zak replied his hand going towards the knob and jiggling it. "Now let me in."

"Say you're a pretty princess and I'll think about it," Geoff's whim sickle voice cut through the steel door airily. Zak stepped away from the door and looked up, seeing that one of his crew had left one of the warehouse's window's open.

A smirk slipped across his face as he bunched his muscles and leaped up, his fingers brushing the edge of a pipe. He latched on and hoisted himself up and towards the open window. "The predator slowly stalks his prey, finding an alternative instead of the direct approach,  
he narrated softly as his fingers brushed across the ceil of the window. "He slowly draws nearer."

After getting a firm grip the teenager pull himself upwards until his knee brushed the edge of the ceil and rested there, taking the body weight off of his arms. Slowly he peered over and down until he saw Geoff's golden locks of completely messy hair. "And there it is, his prey completely oblivious," he continued to narrate. "It is a fitting in for one so low on the food chain."

His foot rested on the edge of the ceil, on the inside of the warehouse, perfect leverage. He leapt off the window flat and down upon his prey. "The predator leaps!" he howled catching his comrade completely off guard, he chuckled as Geoff let out a squeak of surprise and dramatic horror.

Geoff went down with ease and Zak managed to pin his arms above his head, in victory as the boy tried to wriggle away. Zak however was far too heavy for the boy to physically throw off and so the blonde sat there panting after his fruitless struggles. His hair messier than usual, goggles askew and eyes like daggers piercing into Zak's. "Cheater!" the blonde howled, his voice echoing through the building.

"Shut up," Zak said getting off of Geoff but extending his hand to help him up. The boy took his hand and after readjusting his goggles back onto their rightful place atop his head, he turned to Zak arms crossed in front of his chest. "We need to figure out what were going to eat, my treat."

Geoff's angered expression and bruised pride faded quickly and his eyes lit up. "Food, oh sweet gorgeous food." The teen howled throwing his arms around Zak. "You are the most amazing leader ever! And you're paying for all of us?"

**[[[**"Yes that's right Geoff, give the yaoi fangirls what they want," a female voice snorted and the two boys turned to see Jena smirking at them.

"Hey I am not gay!" Geoff growled releasing Zak and stepping away. "What two guys can't hug without sending god forsaken messages to those with perverted minds?"

"Guys I think we just broke the fourth wall in the first chapter," Zak replied looking at his comrades. Silence filled the air for a moment and all three looked towards the readers, each blinking a few times.

"Well that didn't take as long as I thought," Geoff remarked dryly.**]]]**

"Okay so let's decide where we're going!" Geoff said quickly rushing towards were several other figures stood, his cheery mood flitting with him.

**Okay so the few paragraphs with [[[]]] were just for the heck of it, do no regard them as part of the story. It was just for a laugh, and I had to add it. Further more, I have nothing against people who like yaoi, but I myself am not a fan. This was just because I thought it'd be funny. Read and Review, flames will be used for my new flamethrower. **


	2. The No Named Crew, Let's Eat!

**Hello all, I finally finished this chapter, but I kinda rushed so forgive the crappyness. Well Enjoy hopefully the next chapter will be added more quickly. **

_//Familial bonds transcends even DNA… //_

2- The No Named Crew, Let's Eat!

"I vote pizza!" Geoff's voice rang out above the others as he stood up dramatically smacking hands down on the table. His hazel eyes snapping with nothing but humor.

"No one cares," Jena who was sitting right beside Geoff remarked, hooking her leg around his and tripping the blonde. The goggle wearing teen face planted right onto the table that everyone was situated around, oh joy another confrontation.

Geoff immediately hopped up and whipped around facing a rather bored looking Jena. "What was that for?" He growled eyes narrowed. These two had differences, so much so they were often at each other's throats. Zak sighed rolling his eyes and leaning against his chair as the two fought it out. Getting in the middle of it was a no man's land, and Zak didn't want nor need another bruised jaw, courteously brought from Jena.

Temoria fidgeted in her chair a bit as she watched the two fight. In particular she didn't like it when people fought, especially comrades, and in watching them she'd often get extremely upset. That usually ended the fights with Geoff and Jena fusing over the small girl as she got wide eyed and teary.

The girl had them wrapped around her finger, but none of them seemed to mind, least of all her closest friend Celestic. The peach haired boy was often the one to protect her, and fiercely at that.

He wondered faintly why the boy was so protective of Temoria, maybe it had something to do with four years ago, though four years ago was extremely hazy. He remembered his name, who Isabel, Celestic, and Temoria were but that was it. He also knew that both Temoria and Celestic were not humans, but since they had not a inkling to who they once were had transformed themselves into humans.

Something in side him had jerked when he'd saw that woman, it felt like he should remember, but something was blocking it. Something he shouldn't know. He was brought back to reality when he heard Luke's rather irritating voice.

"Listen I don't really care, so whatever you guys want," Luke said skulking off into a corner, Zak's eyes wavering on the boy's form before turning back to the bickering Jena and Geoff.

He leaned over towards Temoria, the girl fidgeting with her fingers and giving small glances between Celestic, Zak, and the two bickering teens. She turned when she felt Zak leaning towards her and looked at him, big gold eyes blinking rapidly.

"Give em a show," he whispered winking at her. She knew the sigh, they'd pulled this one off in one of their latest heists. Now don't get all cranky, Temoria had been in no danger, and she was the only one who could pull it off with extra drama. Well actually Geoff could too, but no one sympathized with a sixteen year old sobbing and saying he lost his dog.

Suddenly sniffling filled the room, half faked half genuine. Cue the bickering stopping suddenly. Jena and Geoff quickly turned towards Temoria, bug eyed.

Cue rushing forward to try and make the girl stop crying. "Oh hun!" He heard Jena coo softly as she went to pick up the small eleven year old. "Please don't cry! Where would you like to go?"

"How about for spaghetti?" Temoria suggested wiping at her eyes, Geoff and Jena looked at each other before nodding and looking to Zak. The black and white haired boy gave a thumbs up before looking towards Celestic and Isabel who nodded their confirmation. Luke by this time had drifted towards the group. His figure rather eerie when Zak saw him looming over Iz and Celestic.

His heart thumped in his chest, if he was being serious with him self, it looked like Luke was a hawk. And currently he was hovering over his friends, though the other teen's eyes was looking upwards and focusing on Geoff and Jena, but he looked like he wanted to swoop down and eat them. Zak had to physically shake his head to get such a horrid thought out of his head.

Taking his role as leader he stood up, and looked towards his no named crew. It was probably a good thing they didn't have a name yet cause Geoff's suggestion of a name was far beyond okay, in fact it was downright embarrassing. The Screaming Banshees. That earned him a chorus of resounding 'NO's' from everyone in that room and a smack on the back of the head from Jena.

Yep defiantly good they still didn't have a name, but they'd need one soon, before Geoff suggested another. Or spray painted the Screaming Banshees on something of theirs….Zak never believed in killing, especially a comrade but if Geoff did that he might not be able to hold himself back.

"Alright!" he said his voice echoing throughout the warehouse. "Now, let us find the best place here for Temoria's spaghetti!" There was a chorus of cheers and suddenly the gang was on the move.

Geoff was by far the loudest of the group as they walked along. Each getting strange looks from the locals, but they didn't mind. In fact it was kind of fun to watch them whispering to each other while they glanced towards them, before that social butterfly Geoff was came out and decided that it wanted to float over to them.

Yes no language barrier would stop this fellow! And Zak could only smirk and shake his head as he yet again wandered over to a couple. They were quick to back away from him and began rushing politely away from Geoff, he of course, gave chase for a few seconds.

He felt a tug on one of his locks of hair and looked up at Temoria, who'd been sitting on his shoulders. With no words she silently pointed to a restaurant he didn't even hope to understand, but Temoria seemed to, either that or she thought it was cool looking.

Quickly he called Geoff over who was more than happy to rejoin the group, especially when he heard the word food. Jena was quick to give him a good thwack on the head, her eyes narrowing at his goofiness. Tenderly he rubbed his head, eyes narrowed at the girl. Lukas was behind them and Zak felt unease creep up on him every now and again.

He just didn't trust the guy, and he hated how Lukas was always on his mind. It was like he was up to something every second and Zak was determined to figure it out, when he should really be worrying about more pressing matters. For instance, the very fuzzy creature and a few silhouettes following the group.

It wasn't hard at all to get in and Celestic managed to translate the menu to a point. Though it was still a rather difficult task to figure out what everyone wanted exactly.

Lukas just wanted plain noodles no butter bleck, Celestic and Temoria got a hug plate to share-since the two didn't eat very much-, Geoff got two plates to himself though Zak was sure there'd be more. Jena got noodles with sauce on it and some weird pepper on the side that she decided she wanted to try. He didn't want to know, the last time he'd tried something she'd offered he couldn't feel his mouth for a week. He himself got regular or what Celestic had determined as regular, seemed like a lot to him, but he wasn't picky, Geoff would probably scarf the rest of it down anyways. Isabel just ate some bread rolls, saying that she wasn't all that hungry, causing everyone-excluding Lukas who looked at her indifferently-to look to her worried.

She'd always been sickly it seemed, like something had happened, some days she'd be incredibly tired, others extremely active. Sometimes extremely feverish others fit as a horse! It fluctuated so rapidly that often they wouldn't go on a long heists or have to cancel, unless someone stayed with her, and usually it took the whole team to do one of their heists.

Though she seemed to be feeling good today, perhaps she just wasn't all that hungry. At least he and most of the other's hoped so.

They'd eaten quickly, each satisfied and ready to head back to their temporary home. That was until something grabbed Zak from behind. He determined in a millisecond that it was incredibly fuzzy and big. Yes big.

"ISAWA!" Now what in the world kind of language was that?! Zak found himself struggling, and watched as his gang was slow to react, their eyes wide.

"Zak!" That voice, he managed to turn and see the white haired woman from before, his eyes widening. He felt something tug inside him like a memory was trying to rise, but it was quickly banked by fuzziness and darkness.

Okay how in the world did she know his name?! He did not know her! And what in the world was holding him? He looked up to see a very strange brown creature, brown fur and red eyes sparkling with…tears? Why was this strange creature crying? Another tug stronger this time, but the darkness held firm determined to keep his memoires at bay.

He watched as Jena was the first to run up freeing herself from her frozen stupor, and kicked the creature right in the knee. "EEEKA WAAAA!" it screeched releasing Zak and allowing him to rejoin the ranks of his crew. They back as one towards the door, keeping an eye on the two before them. It wasn't long until three more figures appeared. To many for his taste, sure they'd faced more enemies but he could tell they were skilled, and besides two of the crew were kids.

"Let's get out of here!" He heard Geoff yelp, and was quick to follow his blonde headed comrade. As they rushed out of the building Zak scooped up Temoria, his longer legs making it ten times easier than if she were running. He watched as Geoff picked up Celestic by the back of his shirt, the lanky boy's legs floundering as he sped ahead of the group.

"You jerk!" He heard Jena screech as her and Isabel ran in front of Zak, Temoria, and Lukas. "Don't leave us behind!"

"Every man for himself!" Geoff crowed, seeming to speed up, poor Celestic being swung about. The peach haired boy becoming dizzier and dizzier as time passed.

"Geoff…!" the boy whined placing his hand over his mouth to keep in his dinner. "Please slow down!" Geoff did slow down at seeing how sickly the boy was beginning to look, a sheepish smile appeared across the goggle wearer's face.

"Sorry about that C," he replied slowly to a jog. The other's were quick to catch up and above it all Zak heard Temoria's soft voice ask if they were still chasing.

"No," he heard Lukas say in the most monotone voice. Zak's eye twitched, it wasn't that he-okay he didn't' trust Lukas as far as he could throw the kid. So just to make sure Zak managed a glance and noticed that indeed Lukas was telling the truth.

They were no where in sight, and at this Zak drew in a relieved breath, and began slowing his pace. It took them a while to get back, because of the extra precautions they took just in case they were being tailed.

Temoria by this time had fallen asleep, her hand fisted into his shirt and her head buried into the crook of his neck. Poor Celestic didn't get this luxury, as he was still dangling from his now stretched shirt. Despite this uncomfortable position he yawned and slowly began to doze off.

Jena was quick to snatch the dozing boy away from Geoff and cradled him, eyes narrowing at the blonde boy. Geoff scoffed eyes scorching back ten fold. Celestic was quick to find a comfortable position in Jena's arms, but by that time they were already at the warehouse. At least he'd be on a nice soft bed with the girls. Lucky dog. Or at least that's what Geoff had said once, though it was out of humor.

Once everyone was settled down, Zak took the first sentry duty, After all he had a lot on his mind, and sleeping was the farthest thing from it. Those people…it seemed to him they were threatening their very life style. The knew him, but he did not know them. And he did not like not knowing but what he liked even less was the fact that they were trying to take him away from his crew. His…his family. He would not have it, no one-heck not even Lukas-would be taken away.

So, as he sat through the twilight staring out the window he decided that tomorrow…they were to move again.

**Stay tuned for 3-Tightrope Walk through Fire, Silver Lining. R&R!**


	3. Tightrope Walk through Fire

**OMIGOSH! I got it! I got it! Here it is I finished the chapter tonight and decided to uploade it, enjoy! R&R plz. **

_//Memories, good or bad, are still memories just the same, and should be cherished. __For from memories we can learn.//_

**3-Tightrope Walk through Fire, Silver Lining**

Seawater stung his nose and he felt slightly uneasy as the boat rocked up and down. It was nice however, seeing his crew relaxed. Jena and Isabel sitting near the edge looking at the water as it rushed by. Lukas wasn't even above deck. Of course. Celestic was looking up at the sky and grinning widely, he seemed to enjoy the breeze and if Zak didn't know any better it almost looked as if the boy was flying. Unlike his companion Temoria was sitting in a chair reading of all things but she seemed really enchanted by her latest book. _Alice in Wonderland_.

And of course…"Ya-hoooooooo!" Splash…Geoff. Zak turned over and closed his eyes tightly. Just ignore him and he'll go away. Yeah if it were only that easy. He felt liquid hit his face and his eyes snapped open before he turned, eyes like daggers.

"That better have been water!" He ground out and Geoff looked at him from the deck. A bright red plastic bucket was clutched between his hands.

"What else would it be?!" he called in an extremely loud tone. Zak's eye twitched did he really have to explain this? Did Geoff not know how he acted? Or did he tune out his sometimes obnoxious demeanor?

It wasn't long until evening arrived and the gang gathered around a small fire, in the fire pit located on the deck. Temoria and Celestic were roasting marshmallows and chatting with one another, while the rest of the gang was more or less dozing off slightly. Zak was entranced in the flickering of the fire, but he felt no warmth from it, his mind drifted steadily into dark murky oblivion.

Memories. But not the memories shrouded in shadows, no the ones as bright as the sun rang out through his mind.

He looked at each of his crew members and suddenly began to recall how each of them had met. Of course, Celestic, Isabel, and Temoria were the first.

**Flashback Sequence 010, Begin:**

His body felt extremely lax, and he found himself instinctively checking to see if all of him was there. Fingers twitched slowly, at least they all seemed to be there. He wagged his thumb just to make sure it was with his fingers. Okay so his left arm was here, now the other one. Check. It didn't take incredibly long to make a check list of himself, and he was relieved to notice that he was all there and accounted for.

But there was a predicament, his leg, right one if he remembered his directions right was pinned under something. Slowly his eyes creaked open and he was blasted with the stinging rays of sun light. He'd seen the light through his lids, but he hadn't expected to look directly into the sun.

A yelp of surprise tore through his lips and he closed his eyes quickly, turning his head away from the sky.

At first his mind was slow, like one of those really annoying slow as heck computers that take forever to reboot, but a flash and suddenly he remembered something. Or rather, had a feeling. People who were close to him were in danger!

Willing his body to move, and with strength that surprised him the teen lifted the item off of his leg, which happened to be a piece of cement. A very large piece at that.

He could feel them, actually feel their energies for some unexplainable reason his senses were heightened. It was odd he could feel every disguisable person around. Slowly he rose to his feet staggering slightly, his body refusing to cooperate with him. Bones and muscles wore against his mind. Sharp pains pulsated from his chest, slowly his hands traveled instinctively to his where he was in pain the most. His hand clenched his chest and the remaining rags of his shirt.

He hobbled over several mounds of debris, his body screeching at him to stop. His heart rammed painfully against his chest and he had to stop for a moment as his body began to go in shock. Even with this short rest it didn't help his pain in any way.

Ignoring his pain he continued on until he came across an arm, clad in a blue sleeve of what could only be a sweater. "Iz!" he shouted the name that rang out clear in his mind. He was quick to dig his way down to her, his breathing labored.

"Oh please be alright," he muttered as he saw her dirt covered face, she was silent and peaceful. But he sure as heck hoped she was breathing. Slowly he placed the back of his hand near her nose and waited. Air slowly whooshed against his hand and he could only sigh. Though that just sent pain shooting through his chest, but he managed to ignore it.

Others were awaiting, possibly in worse conditions than he and Isabel. He had to move quick even Isabel and himself weren't out of the woods yet.

Carefully he wedged himself next to Iz and moved to remove some of the rubble that trapped her legs. Now he just had to move his legs, he shifted his legs upwards and pushed with all his might against he concrete.

Slowly it began to move up though his legs protested yet again. His midsection popped slightly and he gagged but continued on. Finally he kicked off the piece of concrete and took in a deep breath. Rest, he needed to or he'd burn out. Something nagged at the back of his mind however and he sighed eyes fluttering open. Turning over he looked at is, his eyes half lidded.

"Now to get you somewhere safe." He found himself unable to move quite yet and he breathed heavily. "But safe? Oh I wish I knew where it was safe…" He bit his lip and forced himself to his feet yet again.

As gently as he was able he lifted her into his arms and moved her to the next spot, actually both energies where in the same location. Thankfully he didn't have to do much work, as soon as he rested Isabel down, the concrete began to move. His eyes widened as a large fox like creature removed the boulder, a tiny blue tigress lay just underneath.

The names Celestic and Temoria flashed through his mind as he looked sluggishly at them, his reaction time a little slow…

Walking over slowly he met up with the two creatures, who looked to him with relief. And then it all flashed to white.

**Flashback Sequence 010, End:**

His eyes fluttered back into focus in time to see Celestic dozing on the seat as Temoria read her book, Geoff covered in smores, and Jena shaking her head at him. Heh how he met them two…geez. That was a wild ride. Literally. It happened when he was about fifteen.

**Flashback Sequence 009, Begin:**

"You idiot!" Zak heard a voice shriek as the rollercoaster slowly ascended to the top of the hill. "How in the world do you even unlatch the safety bar?!" Zak watched as his three companions craned their necks to see what was going on. Temoria and Isabel blinking a few times rapidly and Celestic sighing and leaning his head against the seat to watch.

"Why did I even sit by you?!" The three squinted their eyes and Zak winced as the voice roared above the coaster. There next to a blonde messy haired goggles wearing boy was a girl with chestnut hair parts of it highlighted with red and amber eyes snapping like a wild fire, and she was literally strangling the boy. His eyes bulged as the oxygen supply was cut off by the girls small hands.

"I…thou- it'd be fun-!" She pushed his head to the side and he gagged. "Le- me g-go!"

"You thought it'd be fun?!" She shrieked jerking him back and forth. "We. Are. Going. To. Die! YOU THINK THAT'S FUN?!" Finally a black haired boy that was sitting next to the girl pulled her off of the blonde.

"Take it easy!" the boy stated holding onto her. "I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, but what can we do?"

"I have an idea!" the blonde stated eyes narrowed at the girl rubbing his sore throat. "But now I don't think I'll share it!" One look from those glaring amber eyes got him to think otherwise. "Okay now who has a laser beam?" Cue strangling again…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The girl snapped. The Coaster got steadily higher, and was close to the top when Zak decided to act. Shifting himself carefully he slid out of the automatic lock, oh boy it was a good thing he was skinny. He got onto the steps for when the coaster needed maintenance and rushed down, pulling a rope out of his cargo pants.

"Okay this is probably going to be really stupid," Zak stated looking at the three in their seats. "But it's all I've got, now you boy with black hair take this rope and throw it down under the coaster as hard as you can!" Zak kneeled on the coasters floor and reached out. The rope came around and just about smacked him in the face, but he managed to snatch it before it fell.

Sitting down in the thankfully empty seat-if not for that it wouldn't have worked either that or Zak would have met his end- he slightly fumbled with the rope and managed to get the other boy to pull on the rope.

Pulling as hard as he could he ordered the blonde to tie it as tight as he could affectively pinning their legs down at their laps.

"Hang on!" Was all he could really say and he himself grabbed the bar in front of them. Cause honestly a rope wasn't going to really cut it. To tell you the truth it was actually fun, or that's what Zak thought.

He high fived the blonde after the ride was over and the coaster was closed down for the rest of the day. They were pretty much kicked out and as they sat at the entrance all heck broke loose…

"Couldn't we have just climbed onto the maintenance later?" the girl stated eyes narrowed partially at her own stupidity but then at these two. The black haired boy had gotten out while he could. Zak's three companions watched as the hazard unfolded.

"Aw c'mon it wasn't so bad?" the blonde boy stated sheepishly back up slightly at the glare he was getting.

"What is your name?" She seethed through clenched teeth.

"U-uh Geoff, why?"

"Well Geoff…that's all you're getting on your gravestone!" She snarled charging at the boy startled he backpedaled trying to get out of her reach. He managed, but that wasn't good for Zak. Her attentions was soon turned to him and he gulped backing up.

"Your name?" she ground out taking a menacing step forward. Then the subtle sound of sniffling, that froze the girl in her tracks and her eyes widened. Slowly she turned her gaze to a sniffling Temoria. Then a completely polar opposite side came forth. "Oh honey!" The girl cooed rushing over to the golden eyed girl and lifting her up. "Jena made you cry didn't she?"

"Please don't hurt my friend," Temoria stated softly, her voice wavering slightly. "H-he was just trying to help…" The anger seemed to die down and sensing this the blonde known as Geoff slowly edged towards the group.

After settling things the group began to leave, Jena becoming a new part of their group, stating she'd nowhere to go really. The only reason she was here was because it was free. They turned when they heard another set of footsteps following only to see Geoff.

"Um hey…can I join this little group too?" He asked sheepishly. The group looked at one another Jena the only one seeming to disagree, but her disagreement didn't last long. Finally she let out a sigh and agreed.

"YAY!" he squealed loudly throwing his fists into the air.

**Flashback Sequence 009, End:**

Zak was brought out of his reminiscing when he heard Temoria clear her throat gathering everyone's attention. Even Geoff's, who looked up dazed at the girl but smiled listening all the same. "Cheshire Cats…" Was her simple reply, the soft spoken girl's voice gentle and barely audible.

Everyone looked at her confused. "The Cheshire Cat, in my book," she stated slowly pointing to _Alice in Wonderland_. "Some of what he says doesn't make sense. But he's gives well good advice…for the most part. I just thought…that's kind of what we're like. It could be a good name…for us…our group." She smiled softly and the group looked at one another each blinking. "We needed a name right? Then maybe the Cheshire Cats?"

"I like it!" Geoff stated standing up crumbs falling off his shirt, though the ring of marshmallow around his mouth was still there. He did a sort of spin picking up Temoria who squeaked in surprise. He swung her around smiling widely. "Not as good as the Screaming Banshees but I like it! I mean cats are pretty feirce animals!"

"That's a good name honey!" Jena encouraged though she kept an eye on Geoff swinging her around like that. Lukas only nodded and actually smiled for a moment.

"Good idea Temoria!" Celestic said softly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I must agree," Isabel stated smiling warmly. Geoff sat the girl down ruffling her blue bangs, showing just how proud of her he was. "So does everyone agree?" There were nods all around before everyone looked to Zak.

"Alright Cheshire Cats it is," Zak stated smiling. "Okay now I think it's time we went to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Everyone nodded and slowly headed below deck getting ready for bed.


	4. Cheshire Cats on the Prowl, TILT!

**Finally got it done! Read and Review, it makes me happy! And might make the story come faster ;D.**

**4-Cheshire Cats on the Prowl, TILT!**

_//When you play the game__, be sure to realize that the game can turn on you at any moment.//_

Why had he ran away? Why hadn't he realized who Fiskerton was? His eyes, they were frightened and even a little threatening. Doc sat in the bridge of the Airship his thoughts running rampant.

He was feeling threatened but why? Did he truthfully forget them? What had Argost-Doc gritted his teeth at the mere thought of that cretin- done to their child? Actually Doc should have just been relieved to find that Zak was still alive.

That alone should have relieved him, but it didn't their son didn't even recognize them. To top that off Isabel and Doc could only guess that the two children where Temoria and Celestic in disguise, didn't show in recognition either. Not only Zak, Doc now realized, but what had that beast done to Isabel, Temoria, and Celestic.

A headache slowly found its way into his head and he had to stop. Standing up he looked out the window at the little boat below. The little boat that had his son and his friends on it…

XXX

Zak's whole body ached when he woke up, and soon realized that it was because he was crammed between the wall and the bed. His eyes narrowed and he said through clenched teeth. "Geoff…what are you doing in my bed?" The blonde simply curled up sighing and snuggling into the bed.

Irritated Zak watched as Jena walked nonchalantly by and simply stated. "Y'know Zak you should really scream rape in these situations…that way we can get this moron arrested…"

"I couldn't do that Jena. You'd be sad if your puppy went to the pound," Zak stated irritably sliding out of the hole and kicking Geoff off his bed. The blond tumbled out of the bed, but surprisingly didn't wake. Figuring he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep Zak got up and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of bread he popped it into the toaster and proceeded to get the butter and jam.

After he heard it pop back up he swung around and slapped on the jam and butter before shoving it into his mouth. He about choked on said piece of sustenance when he saw Temoria-who hadn't been there before mind you- sitting at the table as though she'd been there the whole time reading _Alice in Wonderland. _Shuddering slightly at the sudden shock of another presence Zak placed a hand over his heart.

Removing the toast after taking a bite he spoke, "Hey Temoria." Looking up from her book Temoria replied kindly.

"Good morning big brother!" her voice sweet. A sense of foreboding fell over the teen and he found a shiver spiking up his spine.

"Temoria, is there something you want?" He asked sheepishly. That same smile that seemed all too fake appeared, and if he didn't know better he would guess that Temoria was a Cheshire Cat for real. Wait…she was a purple and blue tiger in her true form…he choked on his bite of toast and had to dive for the sink. After surviving the near death experience at the hands of a simple breakfast item, Zak wiped the sweat from his brown and turned back. That was only the Disney version…right?

"Nothing," she stated smiling softly. "I just thought…" Zak sighed but ruffled her hair as he walked by. "We could go to this…" She held up a pamphlet that seemed to come from nowhere...and maybe it did... Zak took it and looked at it, a new arcade was opening. Hm, his crew could use a fun break.

"Sure Temoria," he said. Later that day he'd realize just how 'fun' this day was to become

It was a fairly huge facility and there was a lot of lights. Ah wonderful seizure inducing flashing neon lights! Zak had to shield his eyes upon entering and Lukas was immediately using Celestic as a shield as he hissed in displeasure. Celestic simply let himself be used as a shield only blinking a few times before his face lit with awe.

Temoria and Celestic-after being released as Lukas retreated to the bathroom- eventually drug Isabel off to look at all the games. Zak watched them go with a faint smile on his face, his eyes falling on the three…his family.

"Bet I can beat you!"

"Do you have a death wish Geoff?!" Zak sweat dropped, and he need not forget the rest of his family either. Or as he lovingly called them the in-laws. The black and white haired boy risked the possibility of losing something important to his being, whether it be physical or a horror striking visual.

The in-laws where both on a DDR machine and Zak about fell over. Pulling himself together he decided to watch, and suddenly got the foreboding that someone was watching him. A chill ran up his spine and he turned quickly only for the 'figure' to disappear from his sight. Thinking maybe he was just imagining it he turned back around to watch the two duke it out.

Jena in the end beat Geoff to a pulp, and the blonde goggle wearer sobbed sadly his arms reaching out for the girl and begging her for another round.

"Aw that's so cute…her boyfriend is being all clingy," Zak faintly heard one person say and his whole body went ridged. That was far from the truth and Zak wanted to shush the person when they started to chant the horror striking word….kiss.

A whole rally of people began joining in and the two looked at one another. Geoff looked down at Jena and could have sworn he saw the faintest of blushes cross her cheeks. A most devilish smirk crossed the blonds face and he reached down cupping her face to which she suddenly flinched back eyes wide. The air of seriousness around Geoff made Jena powerless to stop the next action due to pure shock of the situation.

His thin arm snaked its way around her hip and pulled her flush against him. "What are yo-"

"Shh…," he murmured placing a finger on her lips. "They want a show we shall give it to them, Mon Ami…" French?! Since when had Geoff known French, he barely seemed to comprehend English!

Geoff taking the opportunity pressed his lips to hers and she became ridged.

Zak had his hands plastered to his face, not that it was embarrassing to watch, no, he feared for Geoff's life! And preferably he didn't want to watch the carnage, however against his better nature he peaked through two slightly spread fingers.

Her stomach somersaulted several times. He was such a goof up…he, he infuriated her to no end but- but he was a surprisingly good kisser! Her better judgment screamed at her and her pride battered her conscience, though those things slowly crumbled away and gave way to a nice warm feeling that flooded throughout her body.

He pulled back smirking at her, and seeing that faint blush appear across her face again, made his smirk grow wider with satisfaction.

"Geoff…" his whole body went ridged. Oh how he recognized that tone, how he dreaded it. Taking a tentative step back Geoff attempted to run.

Zak watched through slightly spread fingers as Jena grabbed Geoff by the hem of his shirt. The boy flailed as he was brought backwards and yelped when he was lifted up by the amber eyed girl.

It wasn't intentional Zak reasoned, that Geoff went flying right towards him, no just cruel, cruel fate… He braced himself as best as he was able as the crowd dispersed and the blond, flailing limbs and all collided with the double-color haired boy.

The two teens flew backwards and Zak just waited for the initial impact, his back hit the ground hard and he heard Geoff grunt as he too met the floor with his front. Zak lay dazed on the ground and watched as Geoff's form raised himself up with his elbows. The boy simply stated through dizzy hazel eyes, "I regret nothing." Before dramatically collapsing back on the ground.

"I'm sure you don't," Zak wheezed trying to regain his breath. He sat up and the same feeling crept up and he turned and this time he saw a familiar orange jumpsuit, white locks of hair disappearing behind a machine. Dread washed over the boy, they'd found them…again!

He got up taking the defensive he quickly jerked Geoff up by his elbows straightening the boy and whispering into his ear, "They're here," he muttered into the teens ear. Hazel eyes narrowed, Geoff acted goofy a lot of the time, but there were times when he became deathly serious.

This was one of those times, those same people were chasing them again, it was fine the first time…Geoff had blown it off then, Zak realized. Now the hazel eyed teen was taking this seriously just as Zak was.

Out of the group, no one except Geoff was more fiercely protective than Zak. Zak was the leader and surprisingly Geoff was his right hand man.

The teen continued to relay the plan to his partner, the goggle wearer nodded before heading off quickly hands in pockets, trying to make himself look as casual as possible.

Zak turned back to were he'd last seen the white haired woman. His blue eyes narrowing. Where they going to play this game? Cat and Mouse? Fine, but they should know, the mouse in this equation was defiantly not the Cheshire Cats.

Turning around swiftly he decided to walk off on his own, after all it seemed as if they were after him. His eyes narrowed, where they really that dumb? He saw their figures, one female and one male stalking towards him out of the corner of his eye.

He stopped at a pinball machine and began to play it, out of the other corner of his eye he saw the other Cheshire Cats, each of them gathering around throughout the crowd.

Zak played for a few seconds before finally ramming the machine as though in frustration, the machine began to buzz and the word TILT, appeared across the screen.

"Aw too bad dude! Hey if you win at that game!" he heard Geoff shout followed by the other Cheshire's voices confirming to those around them. "You win a prize!" That got the whole crowd going. Zak watched as the two figures had to back up or risk getting trampled by the people-which had to be most in the facility- was drawn by Geoff's comment. The white haired woman's blue eyes widened.

There was a gap in the crowd and Zak locked eyes with her for a moment, smirking devilishly before hopping over the rioting crowd. Lukas had both Temoria and Celestic within his grasp as the group headed out.

Zak saw out of the corner of his eye as Isabel suddenly tripped up. His eyes widened as she was caught up in the crowd. "Keep going!" He told Geoff and the boy nodded leading the group out of the arcade.

Seeing her suddenly swarmed Zak's eyes became slits, and he forcibly removed several people from his direct path. She squeaked when he suddenly picked her up bridal style, his arms wrapping around her protectively, and the two of them looked at one another. Déjà vu suddenly swept through the two teens, had they done this before? Had Zak held her in such a protective manner before?

It certainly seemed like it… the two shook their head and Zak took off towards the door. Hopping up he apologized as he hopped on a few people's heads.

He found his whole body falling forwards in a slow motion kind of manner, his eyes widening. Wrapping his arms protectively around Iz he managed to hit the ground with his back. Grunting he heard Isabel squeak a bit as her head hit the ground.

She looked up at him through pain filled eyes, her hand instinctively covering her head. Gently he removed her hand and watched as blood trickled down. He growled and turned his head to see what exactly had tripped him up.

Crud…a face he wished he'd never had to see again. Doctor Fletcher glowered down at him. There was a red glare casted over the 'good' doctors glasses that made him look quite intimidating. Perfect, this was just great, first crazy white haired lady and now a man who hates his guts…for very good reasons actually…Zak and his gang just had to destroy that despicable lab. After all it's experiments weren't even close to humane.

"Zak," a hug grin crossed his face, sharp teeth glimmering in the flashing lights. A chuckle rose from his throat as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Keh heh heh…" Blood slowly dripping down from were his fingers pinched. Did he forget to mention Fletcher's maniacal tendencies?

"Fancy meeting you here," Fletcher's voice became low and threatening. Zak growled lowly and held Iz closer, from the corner of his eye he saw several of the 'good' doctors men gathering around.

"I see you have company," Zak stated his throat suddenly dry. "Can't go anywhere without your gang huh?"

"I suppose I can't," the man stated smiling widely. The smile slowly turned into a frown and Zak watched as he held his hand out in front of him before snapping his fingers. "Kill them…"

**Let's see how our heroes get out of this one! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Reality Spur! Next chapter is 5-Home Sweet Riot! See ya there!**


	5. Home Sweet Riot

**Sorry if it sucks I kinda rushed a bit...gah I apologize but plz leave a review m'kay? I rushed this cause I wanted the main plot to pick up!**

**5-Home Sweet Riot**

"Kill them…"

A bead of sweat fell from his hairline and slid down his cheek at those words. Would he actually do it? With all these witnesses?

Zak swallowed a huge lump he hadn't realized had formed in his throat. There would be no witnesses…

"Fletcher no!" Zak shouted as the madman's minions brought out their guns. His eyes widened as he heard the gun shots go off, as people fell. Seeing a gap in the ground he quickly told Isabel to get out.

The girl nodded realizing that this was a no negotiation situation. and crawling she managed to get a good distance away before standing up and running out the door. She wouldn't abandon him, no she was simply getting backup.

Zak stood up and grabbed Fletcher by his jacket. "You son of a-" he was cut off as he felt a gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Step away from the Doctor," one man stated and Zak turned his head slightly, his hands slowly letting go of Fletcher and raising into the air.

"Heh, always good to hear from you Victor…" Zak gulped slightly. "Going to go through with it this time?"

"I allowed you to get away once Zak," the man stated gruffly. "Allowing it again is not an option. I regret it, in a way."

"Hey I hear you," Zak stated his arms slowly lowering a fraction. This guy was real easy to talk to, even though the subject they were talking about was Zak's death. "Can I get one request?" There was silence and Zak continued. "Stop killing these people, they have nothing to do with it."

"Fletcher the boy is right…" He heard Victor attempting to reason. The Doctor thought about it for a moment.

"No tricks?" he finally ground out. Zak nodded slowly and he waited hoping that the slaughter of the innocent would be stopped. Fletcher snapped and somehow above the screaming and the guns the whole group heard and immediately stopped the slaughter.

Zak sighed in relief, glad that the insane man had some form of reason left in him. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the barrel of the gun pressed deeper into his head.

"I will make it swift."

"Thanks, pal." Zak stated smiling weakly. Crud. The bad thing was, ah he didn't have a plan. Geoff could take over right? Geoff would be a pretty great leader. Zak found his breath shuttering out as he heard the click of the gun.

Then he felt another gun pressed to his chin. "You're feeling malicious today?" Zak questioned looking at Fletcher who pressed the gun none too gently against his chin. "Going to mutilate me?"

"Nothing personal, eh?" Fletcher smirked cocking the gun.

XXX

Drew watched the carnage proceed and through a gap in the crowd watched as her boy grabbed at, what she could only guess, was the source of it all. She watched as he tensed, her own body tensing as well, when a man pressed his gun against her boy's head. She wanted to rush to his aid but something had her planted there. Where was Doc?!

His arms slowly traveled upwards in surrender, and she watched his narrowed eyes relax ever so slightly. "Heh, always good to hear from you Victor…" she heard him state and watched as his eyes slid to glance at the man. "Going through with it this time?"

Going through with what? Drew couldn't register at the moment and when she did her eyes grew wide in horror. So much so she only caught the last part of the other man's sentence.

"I regret it, in a way."

"Hey I hear you," She watched as his arms lowered slightly, despite the situation he was actually relaxing a bit. "Can I get one request?" There was a pause. "Stop killing these people, they have nothing to do with it."

She listened though the blood roared through her ears, as the man that had the gun pointed at her baby's head talked. The man with glasses scowled at something and stated something through gritted teeth to which Zak nodded. The next thing she heard made her breath hitch.

"I will make it swift." Her boy said something and let out a shuttering breath. Her eyes darkened in horror and anger when the man in front of her child pressed a gun, another gun! Against her baby boy's chin.

She could see the sweat trailing down his face. "You're feeling malicious today?" she heard him state his voice low. "Going to mutilate me?"

"Nothing personal, eh?" That's when she tore herself from the 'invisible' roots. Only to hear the guns go off, her heart leapt to her throat until she noticed that Zak was nowhere to be seen! She watched as the doctor's glasses fell to the floor. His brown eyes widened as a trail of blood oozed down his cheek, where the bullet had grazed and broke his glasses.

All of the men around him that were his screamed in agony, some clutching their legs others their feet, only Victor stood unharmed from the malicious gang's pain. His own charcoal eyes blinked a few times in shock.

"ZAK!" the doctor roared, and Drew stood flabbergasted, where was her child? She saw Doc rushing from the other side and looking upwards at something, she followed his gaze her own eyes widening in relief. There was Zak being held up by two winged children, children she could only guess were Temoria and Celestic in disguise.

"Hey Fletcher!" the boy called getting the madman's attention, Fletcher scowled deeply, cursing at Zak hotly. "I didn't have a plan, and I was going to allow you to take my life. But it seems the angels are on my side!"

With that Zak, Celestic, and Temoria disappeared leaving a enraged Doctor Fletcher cursing out his men and gathering them together before the whole congregation of black suited men limped or were carried out.

The injured wept over their misfortune, over their injured loved ones, some maybe even dead. Drew and Doc decided that were they were needed…was here. With hearts low at losing the track of their ever sly son again, the two quickly rushed to the aid of the injured.

XXX

Zak's eyes widened when he realized that, well nothing was moving! Everything was standing stoic, he couldn't even hear anything! No beeping, no screaming, no sobbing, no breathing…

He gasped for air just to make sure he wasn't dead, he looked down to make sure he wasn't laying on the floor bleeding to death and that this him, wasn't just a ghost him. His head reeled at the thought of actually getting killed and leaving his crew, his family behind…

It made a bile rise up his throat and he barely heard someone calling his name, despite the silence. "Zak!"

He turned realizing that the voice's owner was in fact- The breath was knocked clean from his lungs as the figure latched on. Soft peach hair falling against his neck as Celestic latched onto his side, legs wrapped around the older boy's waist as Celestic clung on for dear life.

"Big brother!" He heard Temoria wail and his other side was impacted by a body. He almost flinched when he saw that sad look in her eyes, tears bubbling down her cheeks.

He leaned down drawing the two into his arms and giving them a big hug even Geoff couldn't beat. He listened, his heart slowly breaking as he heard Temoria trying to calm her sniffles. Gently he cupped the back of their heads and drew them even closer, the two youngest of their crew clinging to their leader for dear life.

"How'd you two get here?" He muttered after they finally drew away, though he stayed crouched down. "What's going on here?"

"Temoria did it!" Celestic pointed out, to which the blue haired girl blushed, golden eyes looking away in embarrassment.

"I-I was afraid we'd lose you…big brother…" she mumbled tears starting peak at her eyes again. "I just got really scared and I just stopped…time…" Zak ruffled her bangs and smiled widely.

"Well you saved me little Cheshire Kits!" He praised, before a devilish smirk washed over his features as he looked at Doctor Fletcher. He roamed around the 'good' doctor, the smirk never leaving his face before stopping. "Now let's see!" He stated fingers resting on his chin and his eyes half lidded, eye brows arched upwards ever so slightly.

He plucked the gun from the man's hand and tucked it into his belt. Walking over to Victor his smirk softened and he raised the arm with the gun, aiming steadily at the side of Fletcher's face. Whistling nonchalantly Zak went from every gang member and aimed their guns at each other's feet.

Temoria and Celestic sprouted wings, and lifted the boy into the air as they headed for the window, and in that moment time began to work on it's own again. Smirking Zak had them turn him around and he shouted out at the man before him, before disappearing from the window, Celestic and Temoria carrying him to the ground where he joined the rest of the group.

Isabella looked downright disheartened until her eyes rested on Zak. To which a surprising emotion came forth from the girl, anger. "Z-Zak…" she muttered, her eyes snapping from anger to sorrow. "Y-You m-moron!" Probably the meanest word that ever came from the brunette's lips.

She turned quickly, trying very hard not to cry anymore. Biting her lip she glanced at Zak, her brow furrowed, though it seemed hard for her to keep an angry face, especially around him.

Zak blushed a bit, and realized that well he screwed up. "Listen…I'm sorry," He began but clamped his mouth shut realizing that it wouldn't help.

"O-Of all the stupid s-stunts you and Geoff pull off s-sometimes," she sniffled, brow furrowed as she tried to stop crying. "This has to have been the stupidest! Y-You could hav-" She couldn't finish the sentence and her eyes snapped shut as her body shook. "I'm so selfish…I didn't care for a moment what happened to those people when you offered up your life for those strangers…I just didn't want you to die…"

Jena slowly drew the crying Isabella into her arms, to which her friend sobbed into her shoulder, her resolve to try and stop crying shattering around her.

Geoff and the others looked on, and Zak swallowed hard taking a tentative step forward. "Y-You're not selfish Iz," he murmured slowly drawing closer to her and Jena. "W-we're all we got, and in our group accepting complete strangers, worrying about them, can be hard I know. It's hard to trust Isabella but in that moment." His throat was suddenly dry as a memory tried to resurface but it was once again held at bay. "In that moment something tugged hard at me, and I imagined those innocent people as, as you guys, and even some very familiar people I didn't regonize..."

Gently he removed her from Jena and wrapped his own arms around her. "Iz…I love you y'know? We all do…" he murmured gently, adding the last part because he knew that Geoff would throw jests at him after all this was over with. He sure wished it'd end on a good note too. "And it's okay to be a little selfish, I mean you're real selfless when it comes to us. We're the most undeserving people."

"Y-You're not undeserving Z-Zak," Isabella murmured burying her face into his chest. He rubbed her back consolingly. "None of you are…you're m-my family and I love you guys…"

"Group hug!" Geoff suddenly chimed in, and the whole group even Lukas joined in. Zak and Iz being squished between the other Cheshire Cats. The two blinked a few times and blushed as they were pressed against one another, with a lot more contact than what the original hug held.

After being released the group headed out, giving one last look at the arcade, and calling in one of their pals to help out with the injured. It was good to have such great connections all over the world. And this one actually came from Lukas, seemed as if he had a heart within his body somewhere and Zak couldn't help but smile. Lukas smiled back suddenly and shocked Zak, he'd never really seen the guy give anyone a genuine smile before.

Zak just shook his head smirking a bit and leading the group away from the arcade. The guy was kind of becoming more than just another ally, he was becoming a part of the family.


	6. Familial Bonds, Losing Light

**Here's the next chapter! R&R!**

**6- Familial Bonds, Losing Light**

Geoff's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, a sheen of sweat covering his body. "Just a dream…" he muttered hazel eyes closing with exasperation. "It's always a dream these days…get a hold of yourself." He realized that it was still the wee hours of the morning and could only twitch slightly. Usually he got up when the sun was high in the sky! Geez, he hoped he wasn't slowly turning into an insomniac.

"Mmmrf…" he gasped when he heard and felt another presence in the room. His eyes rested on Lukas and not too far from him Zak was dozing slightly at his post as look out. The dark haired boy turned over, his pale skin camouflaged against the stark white sheets. Simply sighing Lukas was undisturbed by Geoff's small outburst. Zak however snapped from his dozing to look over at him blue eyes worried.

The blond just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. That only earned him a skeptical look, Geoff simply sighed and rested his head back on the sweat covered pillow grimacing at the feel. He really needed a shower. "Hey is the shower open Zak?" He whispered so as to not disturb Lukas, though the boy was a deep sleeper just like himself.

"Mm-hm," the boy hummed looking back out the window.

"M'kay I'm taking a shower then, I'll take over look out so you can get some sleep."

Zak watched his blond comrade leave for the shower, and couldn't help but worry a little bit. Geoff never woke up in the middle of the night like that. Even before the blond had awoken he'd thrown off his goggles in his sleep and muttered something every so often with additional tossing and turning.

Very un Geoff like…and what shocked him the most is that Geoff would take early morning look out, usually he just stayed awake into the midnight hours without falling asleep in the first place. Zak just simply sighed pushing that from his mind, Geoff wouldn't talk about it. Geoff didn't like people to worry over him all that much.

Lulled by the sudden hum of the shower Zak found himself once again dozing. Dreams, dreams that were so real they almost seemed like memories…Zak snapped awake suddenly and his dreams maybe even his memories were sealed away.

It didn't matter how quickly he woke up he'd always forget them…He sighed heavily and was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up his heart went back down into chest were it belonged, it was only Geoff. The blond had a towel around his shoulders his blond locks still a little damp. He was sporting a large black t-shirt and some loose fitting jeans.

He scratched the side of his head eyes half lidded. "Hmf, I'm ready to take my shift now," He murmured. "You can go and get some sleep."

Nodding gratefully Zak stumbled over to his bed and plopped down falling a sleep in a matter of seconds. Geoff watched for a few more seconds before looking out the window towards the city.

He was awakened by a sudden weight bearing down on his chest. Zak's eyes snapped wide open and he sat up quickly the weight falling off with a squeak. Before him was none other than the peach haired boy himself, Celestic. The child now entangled within the sheets of Zak's bed.

"What were you doing on my chest?" Zak asked slightly irritated as he rolled his shoulders. The boy fought against the bedding trying his sincere hardest to get untangled. He stopped his struggles tongue lolling out and chest heaving for air, the sheets covering part of his face, and it made a sort of adorable scene.

Getting up, Zak grabbed the sheets and flipped them quickly, causing Celestic to become untangled and fall with a 'oof' onto the bed.

"Sorry I was just told to come and wake you up!" the boy stated silver orbs looking away.

"You didn't have to attempt to smother me," Zak stated lifting the boy into the air before setting him down on the floor. "A simple get up, would have done."

"I tried that! You were in a very deep sleep Zak!" the boy stated before taking off towards a different part of the hideout.

Odd. Hm. He never slept all that deeply, ah well nothing to get in a frenzy over, besides he felt pretty good. Popping his shoulder one last time he walked towards the kitchen area. They'd been lucky that this hideout-the only one they got almost completely furnished- was still here. Still paid for. A real home actually…one of their first hideouts.

He walked past Temoria who was now joined by Celestic the two eating waffles. Zak ruffled both their hair and walked towards the counter snatching a banana he peeled it quickly and began to eat it.

Munching on the fruit he turned back towards the table eyes widening slightly. Isabella with the aid of Jena was stumbling into the room. Jade eyes were dull and half lidded as she let out a haggard sigh sitting down.

Oh no, she was having an attack again. His fist clenched slightly, what was wrong? Why couldn't they figure out what was wrong and fix it? Finishing off the banana he threw it into the garbage can and walked over to Iz. Kneeling down he rested his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"You okay?" he asked dumbly. She offered him a weak smile and nodded eyelids lowering a fraction. He knew it was a lie, but there was nothing he or anyone could do and he cursed himself for it. "You'll be okay-" he swallowed thickly."I promise you…I'll figure this out."

"You'll keep your word," Isabella stated softly. "You always do."

"Come on Iz, let's get you back to bed," Jena stated gently helping the girl up and leading her to the room.

"So what about the heist?" Geoff stated. "Isabella's sick, we can't go." They watched as Zak clenched his fists.

"We're going," he stated, as though he were going to vent his frustrations on the guards they'd have to take out, and maybe he would. Geoff surprisingly looked disapprovingly at Zak.

"Zak don't go into this hotheaded, kay?" Geoff stated sliding his hands into his pockets. "We need our leader level headed if this is going to work." Zak took a relaxing breath and looked towards his friend.

"I know Geoff…I know." He stated gently the anger fading slightly. However what was to happen later that night would change everyone's lives…possibly for the worst.

Despite Geoff's words of actual wisdom Zak still was holding a grudge and was willing to take it out on whoever was an enemy. In fact he beat down several guards right of the bat, with a little bit of scolding from Geoff, who was suddenly the responsible one.

He wasn't sure where this anger was coming from, and it did frighten him, but he didn't necessarily fight it. He noticed Geoff was keeping an eye on him every once in a while.

Temoria and Celestic flew side by side pointing out the directions, after all they knew this place inside out. They where the ones who did surveillance. The two even took out a few guards along the way. Today's mission was to get information on a experiment, they didn't know all of the details, but it wasn't something good for the environment or people.

Moving his body around Zak quickly kicked on of the guards in the gut and took off down an opposite hall then the others, which was all according to plan. Before he could completely separate he heard Geoff state with a whim sickle tone. "Don't get hasty! Stay hidden!"

"Yeah thanks 'mom'!" Zak grumbled back as he rounded a corner, geez why was Geoff all of a sudden a mother hen? He was reckless most if not all the time! Pushing his comrades odd behavior out of his mind he was happy to see there was the lab. Perfect, Temoria and Celestic's surveillance had worked out! There would be a reward for the two defiantly.

Rushing to the computers he quickly began to download the software for a virus. He was going to make sure everything was destroyed, every bit of information was going to go away. That's when they'd have to bolt because the owner of this trash was going to be ticked. And when someone of this power was ticked you could expect bullets to fly.

Rushing out into the alley he waited for the rest of his crew, surprisingly he got done earlier than he expected. Heck he'd even double checked everything, and even more shocking was that no one followed him out. No one gave chase. Plus there'd been few guards…sapphire orbs widened.

Reaching into his pocket he was about to call and state that it was all a trap but before he could dial Geoff's number there was a clicking. Or rather the cocking of a gun. "Put the phone down kid," it was deep and Zak could just image this guy to be huge and threatening, probably similar to Victor.

Slipping it back into his pocket he managed to send the alarm that was connected through Geoff and his phones. The warning was sent and hopefully they'd get out alive.

"Damn I hate to see youth die this way," the man stated gruffly Zak still not turning to face him. "but orders are orders." Zak quickly realized there'd be not quick rescue from Celestic and Temoria…this was it for him. Damn…and he'd promised Isabella she'd get better, that he'd find a way.

The gun went off and Zak expected that splitting pain he'd always imaged, sure he'd been nicked a few times but never a direct hit. There was a shout then, "Dammit I told you to listen!" Then there was a foot to his face followed by a grunt of pain, his face stung and he was sent sailing backwards.

Landing he was about to shout at Geoff when he realized something. It wasn't like Geoff had hurt his foot from kicking Zak in the face…no he was holding his mid-section and his eyes where shut tight, breathing labored.

Horror settled in Zak's whole body, and his voice came out in a croaked cry. "G-Geoff!"

"I'll leave you to watch your comrade die," the man stated before turning his bulky frame, just had Zak imagined, around. "This is a fitting punishment."

"I may not be the most mature at times," Hazel eyes drilled into sapphire ones and Zak tried his very hardest not to flinch. "But I expect you to listen to me…as a friend...when I give advi-" Zak watched helplessly as Geoff coughed up blood. The blonde's body slumped forwards slightly, hazel eyes dulling ever so slightly causing Zak's breath to hitch up as his heart sped up.

Numbly Zak rushed forward and landed hard on his knees at Geoff's side. Flipping the boy over gently he looked at his dulling hazel eyes in horror. "Geoff you can't honestly die…" Zak stated as tears pricked his eyes. Through pain filled eyes Geoff smiled gently at his friend.

"Geez Zak what do you take me f-for?" he wheezed as he winced. "A little bullet won't take out me…hey don't look at me like that." His eyes fully closed and Zak tried vainly for him to open them again. "I regret nothing…" That whim sickle tone cut in one last time before Geoff's head lolled limply to the ground.

That's when Celestic and Temoria rushed from the building mouths open wide as if to say something, but it died in their throats at what they saw.

"Geoff!" Zak felt for the pulse and let out a pain filled cry when he realized it was hardly there and weakening…then…he it faltered ever so slightly."You can't die! You can't!" Tear finally sprung forth falling down the teen's eyes as he held his dear friend closely. His comrade…his best friend, his right hand man…even his brother…

"Please somebody help!" He cried out to the unforgiving world. "Please!" There was shuffling and at first he thought it was the man from before. His arms wrapped themselves protectively around the limp form of his friend and his eyes narrowed. Temoria and Celestic also taking the defensive around their friends.

White locks of hair where the first thing he noticed. It was her, and he couldn't run this time, but this time he felt a sudden calm rush over him. She'd help…she had to…

"Please," he croaked looking at her through bleary eyes. "Please save him…" She nodded once and then they were surrounded by the people they'd thought were the enemy. Forcing himself he let them take Geoff's limp body from him and stood shakily Temoria and Celestic aiding their leader.

Wiping the last of his tears he followed the family as they rushed to a place where hopefully Geoff would make a come back…and he prayed he would.

**The reunion is coming up next :3. But will it be a heartwarming one? Especially with an injured Geoff, and I have to wonder what's going on with Geoff and is the end of their troubles? Sadly no. And a lot more is going to happen to poor Geoff as the blonde's past slowly catches up to him. Well until next time!**


	7. Memory Crash, Directions Please?

**Author's Note-Well apparently I'm crazy for discontinuing the story :D. Or at least that's what I said I was gonna do before...but now hrm, I'm wondering if I gave up too easily? Whatcha think? Should I honestly continue this chirade, or give up like I intended? Hey, guess what though, I finished up this chapter, if it sucks sowwy! I said it was halfway complete before and it was, until I decided that only posting up half of the story was wude of me D:. So you get the full chappy!**

**7- Memory Crash, Directions Please?**

After rushing back to the hideout explaining the situation Zak gathered the rest of the crew and rushed back to where the family had taken Geoff. Isabella was doing slightly better and was able to walk without the aid of Jena, at least something good was happening.

Upon hearing that Geoff had actually been shot the three other members were curious and horrified, but something kept Zak's mouth shut. He chewed his lip as Jena suddenly became very ticked, especially when he wouldn't answer her questions on how he got shot.

When they'd arrived at the Air Ship, as the couple had called it Zak finally broke down. Being leader was tough, and when it finally came crashing down on him he sobbed. Head in hands hiding his shame as he sobbed like a child, but you couldn't expect less, he was still a child, at least in today's society. Not little, but still under the laws that protected him as a child.

Mentally he was a child, that took on burdens at the mere age of thirteen, or was he fourteen when he'd taken leadership? He'd kept it together for so long, years, but this, this was different. He was still a child, but one that was in an adult world, the cruel uncaring adult world. The world that had attempted to take the life of his best friend.

A comforting hand stroked his back and he looked up to see Isabella, her tired jade eyes looking at him with compassion. Latching on he held her close to him, not in a crushing embrace but one that allowed him to soak in all the comfort she could give.

Chocking on a sob he stated, "It's my fault." There was a hushing noise from her, she stroked his back in a rhythmic calming motion. She was holding him, calming him, she was truthfully his rock.

They all where actually, in their own way, they were the ones that kept him afloat, that gave him a purpose. They were the ones that held him up…but when did they begin to matter? They'd all been normal people at one time save for Temoria, Celestic, and Isabella who'd been there before his locked away memories.

The makeshift family had opened up upon the arrival of Jena and Geoff, eventually even Lukas…before it'd been the four of them, tightly knitted and unbending.

Sobbing for at least five minutes everyone watched as Zak finally pulled away from Iz, he looked ruefully down and scrubbed at his tear filled eyes in shame, he was suppose to be the strong one. Looking up at Isabella he was surprised to find that there were tears in her own eyes. "You know, I think you were over due for a few tears." She smiled weakly at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

After calming down and getting emotions in check Zak finally decided to spill about what had happened. He physically winced when he mentioned the fact that he'd gotten careless and that Geoff had used himself as a human shield to protect Zak's life.

The group looked up when they heard the swish of the automatic doors. There was the white haired woman, blue eyes resting gently on the group. Zak's throat dried up as he stood his legs almost falling out from under him.

"Geoff…" he muttered hoarsely his throat dry. "is he okay?"

"We're not sure yet," she replied gently. "but we've done all we can. It's up to him now."

Zak hadn't expected what happened next and apparently neither did anyone else, especially the white haired woman, who's blue eyes widened. Lukas had him pinned against the wall, the boy's eyes were narrowed with lethal intent.

The black and white haired boy couldn't blame this sudden outburst as a knife was flashed in front of his face. Geoff had been the one who'd convinced Zak to let Lukas stay. Teeth ground together as the boy looked at Zak through tear pricked eyes, one of the first emotions the boy had ever shown period.

"Y-You make me s-so mad," his voice, the voice he rarely used around them stated with a shaky tone. "H-How could you let Geoff take the hit. The hit might I add meant for you! Coward!"

It stabbed at his heart, the way he was looking at him, the way Lukas explained the clear feelings Zak felt. He was coward. Would he have been able to do what Geoff had done? He couldn't say, he supposed he'd have to wait for the spur of the moment. The final odd that finally determine who you are and what you are worth. He was worth nothing, or at least that was his estimate of himself.

"Arm…or throat?" He replied simply holding out his arm. "Go through with it, I cannot deny what you are saying…" The knife wobbled in the boy's hand as he shoved Zak harder against the wall.

"Only those choices?" Lukas hissed cloaking his face with his sleeve. "I'd much rather cut out that useless heart of yours!" His resolve crumbled around him and the cloaked boy walked swiftly away, though he'd said that, everyone knew he wouldn't have killed Zak in the end in the first place. Stoic and mysterious as Lukas was he seemed to be a very sensitive boy at some points.

Well Geoff had been the first to be so kind to him, perhaps he latched onto that kindness and formed a brotherly bond with the blond headed teen.

"You can," the woman seemed to recover from the outburst, though why she'd looked so horrified Zak did not know. Well he guessed anyone would be horrified by that outburst…"you can stay here for as long as you need." Zak nodded grateful for the kindness.

"Temoria, Celestic, can I count on you to get some sleeping bags?" The two saluted, brows furrowed in seriousness before bolting out of the airship dawning their wings and taking off into the still night air. The woman was about to call after them but Zak was quick to speak. "We've caused you enough trouble."

"Its…its no trouble," the woman said her voice forlorn and distant, as if she'd remembered something. "May I speak with you?" Zak was a little shocked when she addressed him, but nodded just the same. She turned and motioned for him to follow, wary Zak took a tentative step forward but decided that if they'd meant them harm then they wouldn't have helped Geoff.

As he turned the corner he was suddenly surprised to be wrapped up in an embrace. "Er…" his voice died in his throat as he heard what sounded like a sob tear through the woman's body, causing her to shake.

His arms rose halfway up unsure if he should return the awkward embrace or not, she just held on tighter to him causing him to decide that he should return it. His arms wrapped loosely around her, unsure and uncomfortable.

"Your alive," she muttered giving him a gentle squeeze, and causing the bi-colored haired boy to look at her in confusion. "You don't remember…but I'm your mother…"

Cobalt eyes stretched wide and Zak was quick to back up out of the embrace, the woman's arms falling to the side in shock. He looked up to her face and was surprised to find understanding there. "I understand, I'd be shocked too."

"But I don't understand, I mean, I understand now how you knew my name now," he paused for a moment trying to wrap his head around it, but there was another block there, another barrier. His hands instinctively went up to his skull as if to remove the barrier physically. "I just don't get, argh! I'm not sure what I don't get! It's all confusing, none of it seems to make sense!"

"Why don't you tell me what you do understand?" Her voice was soft gentle and motherly. Warning signs where coming up now, however Zak ignored them, this might be the only chance to get his answers.

"Ok, I know my name is Zak, I just don't know my last name…I'm seventeen," he took in a shuttering breath. "The only people I ever remember being with is Temoria, Celestic, and Iz. I have strange powers, though I don't use them much."

"Well, your name is Zak Saturday." His eyes stretched wide then and before she could say anything else he clutched his head hard. Like a dam that had been broken all of the young man's memories began flooding back rapidly. Too rapidly. They surged, burying everything, every conscious part of his mind in memories. A literal system overload for a human being. It chocked him, and he became dizzy, his body jerking slightly.

"Zak!" Everyone he'd ever known shouted his name at once and he found himself reeling backwards at all the new voices and faces that now had names. The last thing he was able to see clearly, that wasn't a memory was the woman, Drew, his mother. Then, then there was nothing but pitch blackness.

**D'aw the reunion has him passing out and before he can meet the rest of the family! Geeeeeeeeeee! Awen't I wude to Zakky! Hyper, the only reason I finished this chappy is cause I'm like uber hyber ya'll! Usually I'm a real let down on these author notes :DDDDDD. I dunno why I'm so uber happy and hyper! It'll all go away eventually leaving me tired, but until then, happy fun tiem party for everybody! **


	8. Daimond Studded Minds

**Oh mai what is dis? Is...is dis an update? Why I do believe it is! Shocking hu? If it starts to look weird at the end sowrewy! I'm like totally tired...I was real sleepy when writing this, so haz fun wit it! Enjoy! **

**I tried to make Zak act like I think anyone, who'd lost their memory then gained it back, would. I mean it's been years since he lost his memory. He's different. So I hope you get what I was trying to do. **

**8- Diamond Studded Minds, Rust Tipped Emotions**

"Dude, he fainted?" Zak moaned as the sudden, familiar voice, blasted through his groggy mind at a high pitch. His face scrunched up as he turned over, burying his face into the soft fabric of his pillow trying to escape the loud person. Cackling suddenly erupted just to his right. "That is like the greatest thing I've ever heard!" The voice said between fits of blissful laughter.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" they suddenly moaned and he heard a flop as the person apparently laid back down.

"Shut up knucklehead, do you want to open your wound?" A voice grumbled, though Zak couldn't put a name to it at the moment. His head was practically fried from the memory overload.

"Sorry, just waking up and hearing our leader fainted, it's the best get well gift ever!" Zak's mind tried to sift through all the new names to find a matching face and name with the voice that was currently intensifying a headache that before had been manageable.

"Geoff, be considerate!" the harsh female voice interjected like a blade. "Zak could be really sick or something!" Sapphire eyes snapped open and the bi-colored haired boy sat up like a rocket, eyes snapping just to his right. Finally he'd connected the face, name, and voice.

"Geoff you're ok!" He stated hoarsely, his voice scratchy for reasons he didn't really know. The blond haired boy looked so different without his goggles, but his usual messy blonde hair-now with extra chaos because of bed head-was a staple of normalcy. That and the goofy grin he was wearing. The sudden menacing snicker escaping his lips made Zak uneasy.

"You fainted…" he muttered merrily, the cackle just in his throat. A pillow was launched between them, the soft bedding hitting Geoff right across his face, muffling anything else he attempted to say.

"Yep…your ok…" Zak grumbled eye twitching slightly.

"C'mon Zak, you didn't think a bullet would take down Geoff the Amazing!" the blonde laughed striking a pose before grimacing at the pain and returning to a more comfortable position. He was even back to his old goofy self, so different from when Zak had been angry…

The young man looked down at his lap. If he hadn't gotten so worked up over Iz's illness Geoff wouldn't have had to take that bullet in the first place. Before the teen could brood any longer a pillow slammed into the side of his head, eyes wide he looked over at Geoff, who had a stern look on his face for a split second.

"Beating yourself up doesn't help anything," the boy stated grinning in a more Geoff like manner. "So stop frowning and put on a smile! After all it takes more muscles to frown!" Zak could only smile faintly, and took in the scenery around him. It was a basic infirmary, several bed lined around the room. Everyone was crowded around their beds, apparently they'd been waiting for the both of them to awaken, Geoff clearly waking up first. He felt thankful that he had such good friends…

There was a sudden knocking on the side of the metallic door and everyone's attention was brought to the white haired woman, her husband looming behind her. Everyone became a bit nervous as the two walked in. It was awkward honestly, the gang hadn't relied on anyone so heavily before, usually they took care of themselves just fine. They especially hadn't relied on people they'd originally ran from…but one of their own had been shot, and their leader had passed out from…well they weren't sure but it seemed like his brain had been overloaded.

What made it worse, as it turned out, these two where their leader's parents. Not that, that was a bad thing really, but it was odd. Zak had never mentioned knowing of his family at all. Everyone figured they where dead. So them being alive, well, and searching for their faithful leader was astonishing.

"Um…hey," Zak was the first to speak, after all these people were his parents. Nevertheless the could see the apprehension that gripped his body was clear and a foolish blush stained his cheeks. These were his parents and he didn't even recognize them! They couldn't blame him though…no one could. It wasn't his fault he'd lost his memory.

"Listen," he continued on, sweat trailing down his face as he searched for the right words. "I know…who you are now. B…But…that," he was straining, almost as if he didn't want to say the words he was about to, unable to look at anyone his head sank between his shoulders, "That…this doesn't change a thing."

Everyone was shocked. He finally found his parents and they'd found him, plus he remembered them! It changed everything!

"Yes I remember everything…but I'm," a shuttering breath was taken in, the inner turmoil clear on his downcast face. "I'm not the Zak Saturday you knew, and I won't ever be. I'm sorry…mom…dad…" A silence fell upon everyone, Zak's eyes widened when he felt Drew's arms wrap around him, pulling him into a hug.

"We're just happy you're alive…" she murmured, holding him tightly. The seventeen year old's eyes widened before watering slightly.

_Ca'Click!_

Both Zak and his mother looked over at Geoff, who had tears in his eyes and was holding up a camera. "I'm sorry, but that was totally a Kodak moment!" he stated biting his fist. He got a proper smack on the back of the head from Jena.

"Idiot…where did you even get a camera?" the temperamental teen asked snorting in displeasure.

"From my pack," the blond stated rubbing his head and glaring at his rival. "Y'know for memories and stuff like that." Though what the teen really meant by stuff was black mail. He had dirt on at least everyone of them, but of course he'd never use it against them in any way. It was nothing serious any how, just funny and embarrassing stuff.

Later that day Zak was able to move around properly and went off to do some catching up with his family. But their young leader was nervous and so Isabel along with Temoria went with him for support.

Jena was asleep, tuckered out from scolding Geoff so much, the brunette was curled up against the wall on a futon. Her arms where tucked tightly against her and her knees brought up to her chest almost like a cat curled up. Her lips parted slightly allowing better breathing. Lucas was who knows where probably sticking to the darker places in the air ship.

Celestic remained with Geoff, talking to the blond to cheer him up about not being able to move yet. The bullet had grazed a few vital things and it'd be too dangerous-or so said the Saturday's- for him to move too much.

Geoff was glad to have Celestic there, the blond loved hearing the younger boy chatter on and on about the adventures they'd had before Geoff had joined. It was interesting and actually held the sixteen year old's attention. It also kept his mind off of the dull pain his body was experiencing.

"Really now?" the blond headed boy stated smiling at Celestic. "That's amazing, I mean how're you guys able to do all that stuff? It seems out of the realm of possibility."

"Yeah! I know!" the boy grinned from ear to ear, glad to see that he had someone who'd listen to him, and actually enjoy it.

Eventually both Celestic and Geoff were tuckered out as well, and decided to get some rest. The peach haired boy had fallen asleep on Zak's bed and Geoff attempted to get more comfortable position without hurting himself.

Geoff finally fell asleep in a position that left him on his side with the wound as far away from the bedding as possible. The sleep was short lived as the blond jerked forwards suddenly, sweat sliding down his brow, his breaths taken in short labored gasps. In his haste to be ripped from the world of dreams he landed on his wound and grimaced, using his elbows and knees he brought his midsection up to avoid anymore contact with an outside force. He groaned in pain his body rocking forward and his forehead landing on the pillow.

"Nnnn…" he moaned sitting up on his knees and running his hand through his sodden hair. He felt nasty again and decided that a trip to the bathroom to wash up wouldn't hurt, after all it wasn't that far away.

He stuck his foot onto the ground and as gently as possible tested his weight. Finding a good footing the blond placed the other foot next to the other, leaning on the bed. So far so good, so he took a tentative step forward fully ready to fall back onto the bed to avoid anymore harm.

Geoff hoped he wouldn't get caught, they'd been real strict with him not moving after Drew had checked up on him. Once he got his footing the teen made it to the bathroom easily, satisfied and proud of himself he carefully and quietly turned on the water, cupping his hands he splashed his face with cool water, sighing at how nice it felt.

He leaned on the sink taking the weight off of his legs for a moment before heading back. After all he didn't want to over exert himself. Taking a towel he dried off his face and sighed again.

Rubbing his eyes for good measure the boy turned and began to head back, hopefully before anyone noticed he was gone.

Too bad he didn't get that far. A sense of dread washed over the blond and he felt a breeze whoosh past him, it was almost unnoticeable but fine tuned senses made him realize it wasn't ordinary.

The breeze seemed to become solid and he watched as arms came around him from behind. He was pressed against a solid chest, one hand on his mouth to keep him from screaming, the other wrapped around his midsection just above his wound.

"Geoffrey…" a voice practically purred and the teen's eyes widened. He knew this person…he swallowed his saliva drying up halfway down his throat. Instinctively he began to wriggle hoping to dislodge the person, but he was far too weak. "I found you…it's been a long time coming…but I finally found you…"

He felt pressure suddenly against his wound and the breath was quickly knocked out of him as pain echoed through his body. Watching through half lidded pain filled hazel eyes, Geoff's heart sank as the person unscrewed a bottle of clear liquid. Chloroform. The teen was far too weak to do anything, he was actually leaning back against the person for support, which he rued. Quickly dabbing a cloth over the lid and tilting the bottle the person was quick to slam it into Geoff's face, forcing him to breathe in with a chocked cry.

It didn't take long for the effects of the sweet-smelling drug to take over. His eyes rolled backwards and darkness invaded. Body tumbling forward, the person who'd drugged him that caught him quickly to keep him from further harm. Whether they wanted to keep the boy intact for a reason, or because they wanted him to be awake when the real pain began, it wasn't certain. Geoff knew though…as his eyes fully closed, he knew that he had to get away.

The person took hold of Geoff's slackened arms and hoisted the boy upwards, careful not to agitate his wound.

"Now to get you home, you've been sorely missed my dear friend…" they stated with a toothy grin that'd make any wicked person quake in their boots. Continuing to be surprisingly careful with the injured teen, the shadowy figure headed for the exit they'd created.

**Remember when I said more stuff would happen to poor Geoff? Welpers here it be! Poor guy, he's still recovering from his wound :(. Welllz no one's going to be happy when they find out their buddy had been kidnapped D:. **


	9. Kidnapped Cheshire, A Bristling Clan

**Urg...I finally got it done! Sorry for the wait you guys, I have to wonder if anyone is still reading it. Lol. It's short I know but I was crunched for time. Well I hope you enjoy, this cahppy has quite a bit of detail, suppose I was just in the mood to write :D.  
**

9- Kidnapped Cheshire, A Bristling Clan

His silver eyes were heavy with sleep, his body was warm and languid as he shifted, by the color of the room he could tell that the sun was beginning to set. Splashes of orange and yellow covered the walls in a warm heavenly glow, the room literally was warm too, the direct sunlight making it cozy. Celestic wouldn't even need the covers, the warmth of the sun worked just fine.

He opted not to move and just return to his previous slumber, he liked the dreams he had; they were always friendly, warm, and inviting. Mostly his dreams consisted of his friends, their ever growing family, they'd always have fun adventures.

Celestic realized however, that this wasn't the proper time to be napping. Checking up on Geoff was what he should be doing right now. So forcing the sleepiness out of his head with a quick shake the boy stretched; bringing his arms high above his head, his wiry fingers clutching the metal framing as he arched his back. It was the perfect way to get his whole body stretched and ready for the day, or evening in this case. After hearing his back pop for a second time the boy decided that, that was good enough and it was now time to get moving.

"Hey Geoff-" Celestic began as he turned over the mattress shifting slightly by his movements. The sentence fell silent in his throat as silver eyes widened and his mouth hung open like a broken hinge. Geoff wasn't there, panic settled into the boy's heart as he looked around wildly. He knew his blond headed friend had been given orders not to move from his bed.

He scrambled off of the bed, his legs getting caught in the covers, causing the peach haired boy to face plant into the hard flooring. Fighting against his cocoon of bedding the boy could only dislodge his feet from the vice like grip by slipping his shoes off.

Leaving the footwear behind the boy scrambled-his sock feet slipping on the floor-to the door his body jerking back and forth as he tried to maintain his balance. He managed to see Jena still snoozing in the corner and thanked his lucky stars that she was alright.

An unsettling feeling had formed in his stomach, and it felt like he'd swallowed a stone or something that had settled just at the bottom of it. His heart and stomach both felt like they were just going to drop out of his body.

"Zak!" his leader's name was called out in a startled cry as the boy slipped, landing on his bottom and jarring his tail bone. The sudden jolt of his bone smacking the equally hard floor sent the boy wriggling on the floor, gasping for air. Through pain filled eyes the boy watched as five sets of legs entered the hallway where he lay.

He felt Drew's arms go under his arms to lift him up followed by her gently asking, "Are you alright?"

"M-M'fine!" the boy gasped as tears formed in his eyes from a mixture of pain and sorrow. His speech slurred from the lack of air. "B-bu G-Ge'ff…"

His leader was in front of him and he about fell forward, thankfully Zak caught his shoulders gently steadying the boy. "What about Geoff?" Zak asked gently looking Celestic in the eyes, the boy couldn't help by shy away slightly.

"G-Geoff…gone" he managed to stutter out as he pointed into the room, to Geoff's empty bed. Everyone's eyes widened substantially, Geoff shouldn't have been able to walk far, but there was no sign of him. Zak's eyes scanned the whole area, but found no sign of the blond, Celestic was right. Geoff was gone…everyone scanned the hallways to see if the blond was there, after all he couldn't have gone far.

Suddenly everyone was on alert, there must have been an intruder. So each of them sat out to see if they could find any clues to their companion's whereabouts.

OoOoOoO

The drug was wearing off, but his limbs refused to budge so consciousness was completely useless at the moment. At least his eyes could open, and so the blond decided to do a survey of where the heck he was. The walls that surrounded him where very familiar to the teen and he tried to wrap his mind around where he'd seen these walls before.

A sudden image flashed, a woman was looking at him a gentle smile gracing her face. Her hair was long and curly and the prettiest caramel shade he'd ever seen. Her eyes were a dazzling hazel serene and gentle as they set just above her naturally rosy cheeks. A baby blue dress, the hem stopping just short of her knees fit well against her lean figure. It was a plain dress, but it suited her well enough, and sitting just above the neck of the dress was an old vintage emerald necklace; that despite time still glimmered with aged beauty. His mother.

Those hazel eyes where the very things he inherited from his mother, his blond locks where from his father, the only thing he'd managed to inherit from that man was his broad shoulders and blond hair. Everything else was completely from his mother, mixed in with his own special features.

He was in his room, he finally deducted as a sickening feeling flipped his stomach at least five times. Nausea bubbled into his throat and he really wanted to vomit. While his mother had been sweet and kind, everything else in this house did not follow her example.

The day she died was the day this no longer became a warm or safe environment. The day she died was when he ran away form this life forever. Geoff's eyes closed as tears bubbled up into his eyes and a sob about wracked his whole body, he wanted to be anywhere but here.

An insistent licking on his knuckles brought him from the world of grief and heartache so suddenly his limbs jolted. And with that he was subjected to pain from his stomach. Hazel eyes creaked open to see what appeared to be a rabbit…but not quite. It was fluffy, but unlike a rabbit it didn't hop but rather walked on for legs like a dog. It's tail was also slightly longer than a rabbit's and it wagged rapidly. Poi, his friend, from his past life.

"Poi!" the creature said its name merrily butting it's head against his hand, it's crystal blue eyes shining. He gave her a pained smile and weakly rubbed her rabbit like snout. Her large fluffy ears flickered back and forth as she jumped up to lick his face. Her pearly white paws gently resting on his side as she stretched her body to reach his face.

"Poi…please stop that," Geoff laughed weakly as her tongue continued it's onslaught of his face. She was extremely happy to see him, and she'd give him the best welcome home licking she could.

Leaving Poi behind was one of the things Geoff regretted most about leaving his home. She'd wanted to come, but he didn't think it was best for her, so he asked her to leave to go into the forest and hide away from his father and the others. As any loyal friend Poi obeyed his words and fled into the forest with much distress.

"Pooooi!" the creature purred rubbing her head against his cheek. He hugged her to his weakened form thankful for their friendship.

"Thanks Poi." He murmured burying his face into her snowy fur.

"Geoffrey." His head snapped up to see a man, blond tall and broad in figure. His father…hazel eyes narrowed to slits as he glowered at the man. His father's long arms spread as if to give him a hug. "We've been searching for you for years."

"Your point?" Geoff growled. Poi was quick to flip around and growl at the taller blond, cerulean eyes narrowed and muzzle drawn up in a snarl.

"You're not happy to see me?" he faked hurt, Geoff could tell he was faking it. The younger blond wouldn't fall for it, he simply crossed his arms and scowled. Poi's growl reined never faltering in pitch or ferocity, for such a small creature she could scare a grizzly if she really wanted.

When his father stepped forward Poi did something Geoff didn't realize she could do. With a mighty leap the tiny creature transformed, her whole body lengthening and growing. What on earth?

Claws unsheathed from her paws and she lowered her frame threateningly. She was between the size of a horse and grizzly but he couldn't really tell which. All he knew is before when they'd grown up together, this wasn't something that ever happened.

"Oh my…what a fearsome creature…while I'd like to see it in action, we can't very well do that until we figure out the source of power…" a very…cultured voice said and Geoff's head snapped to the door where there stood a masked man. Wait…was that the TV host form Weird World?

OoOoO

The airship hovered across the vivid sky as the sun was finally making its descent to the other side of the planet. Everyone was on edge, but they'd at least found a clue. Somehow part of the airship's flank had been broken into, whoever it'd been had be especially careful not to draw attention.

Zak gazed out the window his reflection staring right back at him along with the sky as a background. He blinked several times anger banked just behind his cerulean eyes. No one…no one had ever gone missing, heck no one had ever seriously been hurt before. Guess that all changed when Geoff got shot, and now he's been kidnapped.

"Z-Zak…" Celestic sniffed looking up at the elder boy. Zak ruffled Celestic's peach hair and smiled softly.

"We'll find him and bring him home," Zak reassured before staring out the window.

_Just hang on Geoff!_

**Yup...Argost is back! I decided to put him in :D. It was his father's doing, that brought him here, Argost is just nosy and he seems to know something about little Poi...**

**Once again this is a crossover, I just can't really put it in the crossover section lol.  
**


End file.
